fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario + Sonic: A Synchronized Adventure
Mario+Sonic: A Synchronised Adventure ''is a 2.5D crossover platformer featuring Mario and Sonic. It's developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot Mario and Bowser are seen fighting in Peach's castle. luckily,Mario manages to defeat him and launch him out of the castle. When Bowser returns to his castle,Bowser Jr. shows him the half of a weird star-shaped emerald that he found near the castle. Bowser tries to inspect the emerald and see if he can find any use out of it. Meanwhile,in the Sonic universe. Sonic,Tails,Knuckles and Amy can be seen running in Green Hill. They stop and see Eggman and his minions holding the half of a star shaped emerald. Eggman uses the emerald as a battery to power up a machine. He pulls the lever of the machine and fires a beam in the sky. A thunder strikes on the ground an knocks everybody unconscious. Sonic can slowly see the world flashing before completely losing his consciousness. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom,Bowser is still inspecting the emerald,when suddenly,a lightning bolt strikes the gem and causes a large explosion. knocking him and everyone in the castle unconsious. Back the castle,Mario is seen starring out of the balcony with Peach,Luigi and Toad. Mario then notices the thunderstrike and sees a massive wave of energy heading towards the castle. Mario and Company brace for impact,but the wave sends them flying and render them oncunscious. When Mario wakes up,he looks around him and sees that the mushroom kingdom has completely changed. He is now standing in the same grassy plains as usual..but it has a checkerboard pattern. He quickly sees his friends getting surrounded by some robots. Mario prepares to fight them,but a bunch of balls bashes right throught the robots and destroy them. The ball turns out to be Sonic and his friedns,who explains to mario what happened back at his world. the two groups agree to work together and they set of to desync the world and return them to normal. Gameplay The game combines the gameplay of the New Super Mario Bros Series with the gameplay of the 2D Sonic the Hedgehog games. Because Mario and Sonic's world is Synchronized,The levels combine elements from the two games as well. Characters 'Abilities' 'Mario Characters' 'Sonic Characters' Enemies '''Mario Enemies' 200px-Goomba - MarioPartyStarRush.png|'Goomba': The most common enemy in the mushroom kingdom,they can be defeated with a single hop. T730Paragoomba.png|'Paragoomba': They will hop towards Mario/Sonic. They can be defeated with a single hop. MegaGoombaNextToANormalGoomba.png|'Mega Goomba': They will walk back and forth. Jumping on it will cause it to split into two smaller goombas GoomBrat27.png|'Goombrat': They can be defeated with a single hop. Unlike Goombas,they will turn around when they're near a cliff. KoopaTroopa MP9.png|'Green Koopa Troopa': They will walk forward and try to attack Mario/Sonic. Jumping on them will cause them to retreat in their shell,wich can be kicked. T730KoopaRed.png|'Red Koopa Troopa': They will walk forward and try to attack Mario/Sonic. Unlike the Green Koopas,they will turn around when approaching a cliff. Jumping on them will cause them to retreat in their shell,wich can be kicked. Green Paratroopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|'Green Paratroopa': They will fly back and forth. jumping on them will cause them to lose their wings and act like normal koopas. Paratroopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|'Red Paratroopa': They will fly up and down. jumping on them will cause them to lose their wings and act like normal koopas. 594px-Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro.: They can be usually found around platforms and they come in pairs. they attack by jumping up and down and throwing hammers. 800px-Boomerang Bro-NSMBU.png|'Boomerang Bro.': They attack by jumping up and down and throwing boomerangs that will come back to them after a while. FireBro (1).png|'Fire Bro.': They attack by jumping up and down and throwing fire balls that bounce along the ground. IceBroNSMBU.png|'Ice Bro.':They attack by jumping up and down and throwing ice balls that freeze you upon contact. T730Lakitu.png|'Lakitu': They will float above the stage and throw spinies down. T730Spiny.png|'Spiny': They will simply walk forward and can't be jumped on. T730BuzzyBeetle.png|'Buzzy Beetle': They will walk forward and are immune to fire attacks. T730CheepCheep.png|'Cheep Cheep': They will simply swim forward and harm Mario/Sonic if they touch them. Deep Cheep, New Super Mario Bros. U.png|'Deep Cheep': They will swim forward and home in on Mario/Sonic if they get close. They will stop chasing Mario/Sonic once they're far away. EepCheepNSMBU.png|'Eep Cheep': They will swim forward in groups and swim away from Mario/Sonic if they get close. SpinyCheepCheepNSMBU.png|'Spiny Cheep-Cheep': They will home in on Mario/Sonic if they get close. 1.Cheep chomp transparent by sheepman5003-db6xnoq.png|'Cheep-Chomp': They will home in on Mario/Sonic and try to chomp them down. T730Blooper.png|'Blooper': They will swim up and down and try to close in on Mario/Sonic. 800px-BulletBillMK86.png|'Bullet Bill': They will be fired from Bill Blasters and fly forward. Bull'sEyeBillSMR.png|'Bull's-Eye Bill': They will be fired from Bill Blasters and home in on Mario/Sonic if they're close. 800px-BanzaibillNSMBUh.png|'Banzai Bill': They will be fired from Bill Blasters and fly forward. Destroying everything in their path. Missile Banzai NSMBW2.png|'Bull's-Eye Banzai Bill': They will be fired from Bill Blasters and home in on Mario/Sonic.Destroying everything in their path in the process. T730PiranhaPlant.png|'Piranha Plant': They will pop out of pipes and try to chomp Mario/Sonic. 661px-Venus Fire Trap dArtwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|'Venus Fire Trap': They will pop out of pipes and spit fire balls. Sonic Enemies MotobugGenerations.png|'Motobug': Behaves like the goomba,but is faster. can be defeated by jumping on it and by groundpounding, BuzzBomberdsdfds.png|'Buzz Bomber': They will fly forward and shoot projectiles down if they're close to Mario/Sonic. ChopperRobot.png|'Chopper': They will jump out of water and try to bite Mario/Sonic. Crabmeat-Sonic-Colorss.png|'Crabmeat': They will walk back and forth and drop projectiles from their claws. NewtronSDSD.png|'Newtron': They will blend in with walls and make themselves visible if Mario/Sonic gets close. They will then shoot projectiles at Mario/Sonic. 0MS Catterkiller.png|'Catterkiller': They will move forward and are very difficult to harm. If you do harm him,His segments will scatter and harm you if you touch them. 1.SM Bat Brain.png|'Bat Brain': They will cling onto the ceiling and dive down when someone gets near. 2.MS Spike.png|'Spikes': They will drive back and forth and cannot be harmed by jumps. 3.MS Burrowbot.png|'Burrobot': They will jump up and down from the ground. 4.Orbinaut.png|'Orbinaut': These badniks will have spiked balls orbiting around them. They will throw these spiked balls at you once you get close. You can't attack them while the spiked balls are orbiting around them. Items Can be used by mario and sonic Worlds each world has 5 leves/acts wich uses the mechanics of the mario and sonic games Gallery M+S ASA.png|The Logo Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Crossover Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Nightcap Devs.